Wireless networks are communication networks without wires. Wireless networking employs principles of computation and communication. Some wireless networks communicate without wires by sending and receiving radio frequency signals. Some wireless networks connect mobile devices to infrastructure resources or to other mobile devices. Users of wireless networks include individuals, organizations, electronic devices, and computer applications. Some mobile devices connect to wireless network base stations operated by organizations referred to as wireless network carriers. For example, a wireless network operated by a wireless network carrier may provide access to bank account information by connecting a banking customer's mobile device to the customer's bank account through a wireless network base station. In some scenarios, a mobile device connecting to a BS (Base Station) is referred to as the UE (User Equipment). In the case where the wireless network is based on LTE (Long Term Evolution) radio standard, the Base Station is specifically called an ENodeB (Evolved Node-B).
Mobile devices may move with their users over wide areas. Some users of mobile devices desire to use services requiring high data bandwidth. For example, multimedia and file sharing services may require greater data bandwidth than text-based services. Wireless network carriers compete to provide mobile device users with increased data bandwidth at reduced cost. Some carriers locate wireless network base stations in areas of higher wireless network user density. For example, more wireless network base stations are located in cities than in rural areas. The signals transmitted by some wireless network base stations may disperse the transmitted energy in a fixed pattern covering a wide area referred to as a sector. Dispersing transmitted energy over a such an area reduces the SNR (Signal to Noise Ratio) at the UE relative to the total power transmitted by the base station. Some wireless network base stations and User Equipment may interfere with each other. For example, a base station transmitting at one power level to a distant UE may cause radio frequency interference with another, nearby base station transmitting at another power level, or radio transmission from a UE served by one BS may interfere with transmissions from another UE served by a different BS. Radio frequency interference causes lower data bandwidth and service interruptions. Lower data bandwidth and service interruptions due to radio frequency interference continue to be a challenge to users served by some sector-oriented wireless base stations.